


Climber

by moimoi_chan



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, highschool, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: The different ways Tsukishima has grown.OR:Kuroo helps Tsukishima grow, and Kei gives him his heart in return.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245767
Kudos: 104





	Climber

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this video and noticed how the memories of Tsukki were so intricate. Kinda like a fanfiction. Guess what I went and did, instead of my doing all my piles of h/w?

Kei doesn't know why he joined the Karasuno Volleyball Club. It's just a club after all, and he knows it won't make that big of a difference for his college applications. Besides, the Karasuno team sucks ass anyway. Maybe its Yamaguchi pestering him about it twenty-four seven. His best friend has a way of making him do things he doesn't want to do. 

So he tallies it at that. Pushes it to the back of his mind. So when someone asks, much later, "Why do you play?" his answer will be _Tadashi made me do it_. 

Even if he knows, somewhere, deep, _deep_ down that it isn't really the case. 

\- 

Tokyo certainly is pretty this time of year. The fact that Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyou have gotten lost makes it even more amazing. He even stops to take a photo of the team, minus the idiot duo. He sends it to Yamaguchi, with the caption, _I hope they never come back_. He doesn't get a chance to look at his reaction, because...because his team is loud and distracting. 

"See, this is why they shouldn't go off like that!" Sugawara says worriedly, and Daichi, their captain, places his hand on his shoulder. Tsukishima finds it disgustingly cute and sappy when he sees the small smile Sugawara gives him in return. 

"I hope they stay lost," He says finally and Noya laughs.

Yamaguchi turns at him and gives him a worried look. "You don't mean that Tsukki!" 

Yachi nods in agreement. Unfortunately, they find them near a convenient store--_of course_\--much to his dismay. Sugawara and Hinata meet halfway, and the team mom immediately starts onto him. 

"But _Suga_!" The little menace says with a whine and Kei restrains against running into open traffic "We met the coolest kid! His name was Kenma, and he had on this red jersey-" 

Kei tunes out the rest--before homicide really _does_ become an option-- and walks with the rest of his team to Nekoma High. Apparently, Kenma plays for Nekoma, because Hinata runs up to the boy and bombards him with....whatever stuff comes out of his mouth. Kei is far too focused on not feeling their captain look him up and down. It's creepy, he's creepy. 

Kei learns that the captain's name is Kuroo Tetsurou, and he is one _hell_ of a blocker. 

\- 

They lose. Kei expected as much, but for some reason, it still fucking stings. They were _so_ close. Twenty-three to twenty-five. Seemingly, there are no hard feelings. The members of both teams seem to oddly complement each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Idiot Number Two (that's Hinata) and Insosuke from Nekoma doing....something. 

"What the heck are they talking about?" He says to no one in particular because Kei doesn't think he'll ever understand the behavioral patterns of idiots. 

(_he doesn't understand why someone has to answer either_)

"They don't behave like highschoolers" He startles a bit, because when did Kuroo-san get here? "But you on the other hand, maybe you should go a little crazy, like a high schooler" 

Kei sighs and rolls his eyes. He doesn't need this person nosing around in his business. "I'm not good at that sort of thing," he says in finality and walks away. 

(_he would have been a lot meaner if that's what it took to make kuroo go away_) 

Yamaguchi hands him a bottle of water and points to a squawking Kuroo-san (turns out, that strangling noise is him _laughing_). "What did you do to him Tsukki?" 

Kei shrugs. "That's the thing. I didn't tell him anything. Let's go, that guy is a weirdo" 

Yamaguchi laughs as the cool water hits the back of his throat, "_'Weirdo'_? What are we, fifth graders?" 

"Shut up Yamguichi" 

\- 

"What counts as a failing grade?" Whines Hinata when its mentioned that everyone has to pass their exams to go to the training camp in Tokyo. Kei is glad that he doesn't do anything besides study when the practice is over because he has good marks all around. _That's the question you're asking!_ Comes from a worried Suga and Tanaka laughs loudly. 

"If my grades weren't so good, I'd consider failing my exams on purpose," Kei says monotonously and Daichi claps him roughly on the shoulder. 

"Oh yeah, Tsukishima is super smart!" Hinata says after barreling Yachi into tutoring him--poor girl, she should have said no--and is stalking his way over to Kei.

"Hey, Tsukishima, tutor us!" Kageyama all but orders and Kei gives him one of those snorts. 

"No thanks, I'd rather not spend the rest of my free time helping you two idiots," He says in a polite tone that he _knows_ make them upset. Hinata all but falls onto the floor dramatically, and Yamaguchi pulls on the sleeve of his shirt softly. 

"Please Tsukki? We'll have a better chance at winning if they pass and come with us?" Yamaguchi says, more like a question than a statement. He doesn't deliver it correctly, which is why Kei snorts, and also because his best friend knows how much he loves to win. It's a dirty trick, but it means that Kei has taught him well. 

"Fine. But they aren't coming to my house" 

\- 

They end up at his house. Yachi bailed on them last minute and told them how she was needed pretty quickly at the animal shelter. Funny how Yamguichi has to go too. But Kei doesn't say anything, but it's about the time his best friend hangs out--_even if he's pretty sure it's a date, which, in case, someone needs to bust out the champagne_\-- with someone other than him. 

"Kei? I wasn't aware you were having friends over" His mother says with a hint of disappointment whenever Kei steps into his house shoes. 

Kei shrugs his shoulders absently. "They're not friends Mom. And they'll be gone before dinner". Kageyama and Hinata both look a little hurt, but it's the truth. He begins to walk up the stairs, he can hear the idiot duo gushing over his house, and it makes him a little proud. 

"Your room is really neat!" Hinata says excitedly and both Kei and Kageyama roll their eyes. 

"Well, fortunately, I have enough brain cells to remember to clean my room every-once-in-a-while," He says and puts his bag up on the hook. Satisfied with the spluttering noise coming from Kageyama, Kei sits down and begins. 

(_he'd known the idiot duo wasn't smart, but he didn't know they were this dumb either_)

Kei lets Yachi take over next time. 

-

He didn't do enough job tutoring, or maybe the idiots are on an idiot level so high, no amount of tutoring could ever help them. So they lose too many games to count and end up doing way too many diving drills. Kei's body is tired, and he wants to give up. 

He doesn't, because Nekomas captain is coming towards him, a huge grin on his face. He's holding some sort of weapon in his hands, but when he gets closer, Kei notices it is but a water bottle. It's a little unfortunate because he wishes Kuroo would have killed him, so he wouldn't have to do any more of those dumb dives. 

"Megane-kun!" He says in lieu of a greeting and presses the bottle to Kei's chest. There is immediate cold water against the spot where the bottle touched his shirt, and Kei is too grateful--_because it feels heavenly_\-- to say something back. "You need to pick up your timing a bit more, you're blocks are seconds short" 

"You're not my captain, Kuroo-san," He says dryly, because what is it with this creepy-cat man nosing into his life? "And it doesn't matter if we're going to lose anyway" 

Kuroo looks shocked, gasping and putting a hand to his chest for good dramatics. "Megane-kun! How dare you say that?! See, _this_ is why you guys lose. You have no self-confidence. You know, what? Come practice with us later, okay? I'll help you, my amazing little kouhai" 

"I think my captain is calling me, Kuroo-san. You should, you know, practice with your own team?" He says coldly when Yamaguchi jogs up to him.

"Tsukki," He begins, and he can immediately see gears turning in Kuroo's head. The dangerous smirk he gives him makes him even more queasy. "Daichi-san wants you" 

Kei is grateful for the escape, and _of course_, Kuroo has to go open his big mouth. "See you soon, _Tsukki_!" 

"See what you did Yamaguchi?" He says when they're walking back.

His friend looks confused at first, and then it dawns on him. "Oh, when he called you-" 

"Yamaguchi." 

\- 

"Oh, hey, you. Karasuno!" Kei really did try to walk away from Kuroo's antics. But he is so _hard to ignore_. "You with the glasses!" 

He finally turns around then and faces the door. Both captains of Fukurōdani and Nekoma are in the doorway, looking like smug little bastards. Kei sighs and mutters a weak _what__?_

"Would you jump some blocks for us?" Kuroo asks and begins this little 'come hither' motion with his hand. Kei absolutely does _not_ notice how it makes his shirt ride up and does _not_ notice the endless canvas of muscle the Nekoma captain has when he changes position, long legs on display. 

"Oh, actually, I'm done for the night." Kei says with a deep bow, "If you'll excuse me" 

The captain for Fukurōdani leans against the door with a petulant pout. "There's no point in practicing spikes if there's no blocker!" 

Kei rolls his eyes again because this captain is starting to remind him of Hinata. It's annoying. "Why does it have to be me? Kuroo-san is clearly a better blocker" 

Kuroo moves a bit from the doorway so that Kei can see one beat-out-of-shape Haibia Lev. "I'm too busy whipping this loser into shape". The half Russian says something--this guy reminds him of Hinata too, so it's best to ignore him--and Kuroo starts to fuss at him. It's a little funny, maybe because it reminds him of his own captain. 

"Anyway, this guy might not look like it," Kuroo begins, bringing Kei's attention away from the Russian weeping on the floor, "But he's one of the top five spikers in the country so it'll be great practice" 

Bokuto fucking preens and it's Akaashi Keiji, their setter who knocks him down a peg. "Too bad it's not top three" 

\- 

Kei hates to admit it, but...he is starting to _enjoy_ his time in the third gym. Kuroo gives wonderful advice, and no one makes him feel any less, as he feels often when he is next to Hinata. Kuroo apologizes for that offhand comment by sitting outside with him during lunch, so close their knees touch. But tomorrow is their last day and Kei feels.....Kei feels a little _sad_. 

It's strange. 

"Awwww, Tsukki! Tomorrow is the last day!" Kuroo says in lieu of a greeting, throwing his arm around him casually. That's another thing Kei feels strange about. Both captains are handsy, and Kei just learns to live with it. 

"It's about time," He says, even though both boys know he doesn't really mean it, "I was getting tired of your voice Kuroo-san" 

He squawks, and Bokuto laughs. "But _Tsukki_!". And they don't really practice this time, mostly hang out in the gym, Kuroo knocking his knees up against Kei's, in a way he knows his kouhai hates. He watches Bokuto and Kuroo tell each other funny puns in an attempt to get him to laugh, but it doesn't work. And after a while, they give up, and Kuroo says in a dejected tone of voice, _Let's give up bro. Tsukki is not to be swayed by our puns! We must grow, and get stronger! Maybe someday we'll see him laugh_. 

(_that earns them a small smile, but they'll take what they can get_) 

"Oh, 'Kasshi, go get the Uno cards so when can play a few rounds before the crows come and take away our kouhai!" Bokuto says randomly with a pout. Akasshi nods and leaves Kei with the wolves. 

"I'm not your kouhai," He says, but ultimately knows it falls on deaf ears "We go to three different schools" 

Akasshi returns with the cards, and all hell breaks loose. The first round is more like teaching him how to play--which is apparently a major shock, Kei not playing Uno, even Akaashi looks a little bewildered--so no one goes too crazy. The second round is where everything goes to shit. Kei has learned to play, pretty quickly too, and wastes no time in exacting revenge against Kuroo Tetsurou and all the wrongs he's done to him in the past. 

"Tsukkki!" What is this? I thought I was your favorite!" Nekoma's best says with a pout, staring at the offending draw four card. 

"You're wrong Kuroo-san. Kenma is actually my favorite" Kei says mockingly over his hand of cards, smiling at his hurt expression. 

"Kenma hasn't said anything to you!" Bokuto argues, sticking up for his best bro--which is different from his best _friend _Kei learns--and throws a draw two for Kei. Akasshi quietly tells him that it isn't his turn, but Bokuto doesn't listen. 

"It's why he's my favorite" Kei says nonchalantly and actually laughs when Kuroo begins to tear up. And....and Kei realizes he's having the time of his life, playing Uno with two idiots and one angel of a person. He's having the time of his life because Bokuto and Kuroo love to wrestle with each other on the gym floor like children. 

Kei can't stop laughing and it feels _wonderful_. 

\- 

_"Tsukki! Hold up a minute!" Tsukishima is walking, with the rest of his team, towards the bus. The blond boy stops and turns around at the sound of his name. Kuroo preens with pride when his face blooms into recognition. Normally, the boy was usually standoffish and hated people at all hours of the day. _

_"It's a little too late for goodbyes Kuroo-san," He says softly, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. _

_"Give me your phone," Kuroo says and prompts him further whenever he can see the look of uncertainty cross over his kouhai's face. In the end, Kuroo is relentless and Tsukishima forks over his phone. The case is pale yellow, and his lock screen is a candid picture of him and Yamaguchi. With a pang in his heart, which Kuroo's identified as a 'crush', he wonders if they're dating. _

_"Kuroo-kat?" Tsukki echoes when he looks at the new contacts. "Now you're going to bother me outside of volleyball too?" _

_Kuroo throws his arm around his shoulder--a thing he can do now because they're friends--and smiles. "Yup! Wouldn't want you to stray off onto the wrong path. But don't worry, I gave you Bokuto and Akasshi's number too" _

_Tsukishima groans but it doesn't really have the bite it had during the beginning of the camp. But, he is surprisingly silent. After a while he says, "Thank you Kuroo" _

_And he leaves, taking his heart with him. _

\- 

"Hey, Tsukki, what was that about?" Yamaguchi asks as soon as his butt hits the seat. Hinata leans over the top of the seat and leans down into their conversation. Kei doesn't mind shoving his face back harder than nessacary. The sounds of pain are extremely pleasing too. 

"Kuroo gave me his number is all," He says softly and shoves his friend's shoulder playfully when Yamguichi raises his eyebrows suggestively. The move is unexpected, something he picked out of habit from Bokuto. 

"Oh? _Kuroo_ gave you his number?" Is all his best friend says after a minute of staring at him pointedly. 

"Kuroo-san, I meant Kuroo-san" Kei grows flustered and raises his hand to his flaming cheeks. 

Yamaguchi laughs. "Don't let me get you down Kei, I'm really happy for you" 

"Happy about what?" Hinata says, and didn't Kei _get rid of him already_? Luckily--and not--at the same time, Kei's phone buzzes. It's a message from Kuroo, who has dubbed himself _Kuroo-kat_. 

**Kuroo-kat: **

**hey hey hey tsukki, hows the bus? **

_ **Kei: ** _

_ **Are you sure this is Kuroo and not Bokuto? ** _

_ **Kuroo-kat: ** _

_ **waaaaaa! :( ** _

_ **how could you tsukki! ** _

"You're texting Nekoma's captain?!" Hinata shouts, and the entirety of the Karasuno bus looks at him. Yamaguchi looks at him and shrugs his shoulders, _what can you say? _he mouths. 

"What's this about that city boy?" Tanaka glowers--and Noya crows his agreement--and Kei groans. He's glad that Kageyama is sleeping against the window. 

"Now, now. I'm sure Tsukishima has his reasons" Sugawara says, and Kei thanks all the gods for angels. 

\- 

_"Hey, Kozume, look at this!" Kuroo shoves his phone into the setter's face, waiting expectedly for his reaction. _

_"What is so special about strawberries Tetsurou?" Kenma asks in a bored voice, but he set his gameboy down this time, so it's a major plus. _

_"They're Tsukki's favorite! Tomorrow is his first day coming over and I wanna surprise him. We're having a sleepover, and he's leaving on Sunday." Kuroo explains and Kenma goes back to his game. _

_"This still does not explain why I have to know about strawberries" _

_Kuroo groans and flops dramatically onto Kenma's little bed. "But Kozzuummee! You gotta come too! Bo and 'Kasshi are coming!" _

_"If I say yes, do you agree to shutting up?" Kuroo nods his head frantically and Kenma shrugs. _ _"Alright then"_

_\- _

This is the longest two hours and four minutes of his life, Kei is sure of that. He's on the train to Tokyo, where Kuroo (+ Co) lives. It's way more exciting than it should be, traveling so far to see someone whos earned a big spot in his heart, even though Kuroo might not know it. Besides, Kuroo and Kenma are dating, Kei is sure of it. His feelings shouldn't get in the way, not when he can ruin his first friendship since Yamaguchi. In the end, he ends up spending the time watching funny videos and re-reading all of his and Kuroo's texts. 

By the time the train pulls up to the station, Kei is having a hard time keeping it in. He's glad he's been so well at keeping in his emotions because he almost weeps with joy when he steps onto the platform. He's scanning the crowd for Kuroo, but instead meets Kenma's eyes instead. His heart sinks a little bit, but he can't let it get to him. He can't ruin this. He _won't_ ruin this. Besides, it's impossible to have a crush on someone he's only seen a handful of times. 

"Hello, Tsukishima-san. Kuroo is out but he asked me to come get you" Kenma's voice is dry, indifferent, and Kei wishes for the warmth of Kuroo's voice or the intensity of his gaze. They walk slowly, and it is terribly awkward. He doesn't know what to say to this stranger at all, the one who is dating the guy he has a crush on. _Feelings are stupid _he muses solemnly as the near farther and farther to their destination. Normally, silence is welcomed, but this feels like something that would swallow him whole. 

Kuroo's house is medium-sized and very homy-looking. His house looks _lived in_, unlike his own family-absent home. Kuroo is there to greet him, loudly crying his name, and throwing himself at Kei. Kei receives the hug very poorly, and it shows. 

"You sure do pack lightly don't you Tsukki?" Kuroo asks smugly when he takes the duffel bags out of his hands. He leads them through corridors and leads him to a spare room where the rest of the party are resting. Bokuto and Akaashi are both entwined on the bed, watching something on the television. It's some sort of anime, and from what Kei can see from his angle--which isn't much--is a boy with a black tracksuit on and wielding a sword...? But his eyes are the most startling shade of blue, so it's a plus, but his opponent is a girl with hardly any clothes, a bra, and a miniskirt. Her hair is long and blond, eyes purple and angry.

It's weird. But then again, Bokuto is _quiet_, so Kei muses that Akasshi will take whatever moment of peace he can get, even if he _does_ have to watch weird shows. 

"Tsukki!" Bokuto says jumping up to hug him, silent no longer "I can't believe your actually staying!" 

"Well, what else am I going to do with this short break?" He says dryly, "Plus, I get to avoid hanging out with the Idiot Duo" 

"Well, we're just glad you're here Tsukishima," Says Akasshi "Everyone needs a break from these two sometimes" 

Both boys pout simultaneously--Kei offhandedly thinks they share a brain cell or something--, and Kenma looks up, he doesn't say much, but his words have Kuroo clinging to his side anyway. "I see your point" 

"Wanna watch Noragami with us?" Akasshi offers and Kuroo gasps aloud 

"I think he would rather curl up and watch Fairy Tail with me and Kenma!" Kuroo says and Kenma looks up from his game at the mention of his name. 

"I'm not watching Fairy Tail with you Kuroo, you get too loud and cry way too much" At this point, Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto have all started arguing and Kei just makes himself scarce. After all, there is only so much Kuroo+Co he can take before he goes completely crazy. He wanders around his house and ends up in the kitchen, where a woman with short curly black hair--it reminds him a little bit of Kuroo's own unkempt bedhead, but she manages to make it look _graceful_\--and gray eyes is standing at a stove. She turns around, probably with the intent of calming down her rambunctious son, but smiles at Kei endearingly instead. 

"Well hello there! I'm Tetsurou's mom!" She says and opens her arms for a hug. Kei looks a little trapped because he isn't used to so many people offering up their affection like this. Luckily Kuroo chooses that moment to pop up, and begins to chastise her. 

"Tsukki isn't used to hugs Mom," He says chuckling and stares at Kei with that weird feeling that warms him up instantly. 

His mom looks flustered and blushes. _She reminds me of Yachi_. "Oh-I'm sorry, uhm, what's your name young man? I know my Tetsurou has a habit of giving people names they don't really except" 

"My name is Tsukishima Kei, ma'am" And Kei gives Nekoma's captain a once-over before nodding in agreement. "I know exactly what you mean" 

\- 

Dinner is at eight, and his mother also has a habit of heaping food on people. Kei wonders how Kuroo hasn't become obese yet, because if he eats another bite, Kei knows he will burst. After they wash the dishes--it ends up being Kenma and himself who do the dishes because apparently Bokuto and Kuroo can't wash dishes together, _whatever that means_\--everyone ends up in Kuroo's room. It's everything and nothing like he imagined. There's Nekoma stuff everywhere, and his stuff is thrown about in every nook and cranny. 

"Excuse the mess Tsukki. Bo and I were supposed to clean up but-" 

"They got sidetracked" Akaashi supplies helpfully when Kuroo's voice trails off. 

"Doing what?" Kei asks curiously because suddenly everyone is quiet, but Kuroo has gone, get this, _slack_. His eyes are downcast and his face turns Nekoma red. 

"Kuroo and Bokuto tried making you a strawberry shortcake and messed up so bad, so he went and bought you another one," Kenma says and the two captains groan loudly. Kei feels something akin to wonder and amazement, because _how do you mess up strawberry cake_? 

"_Kenma!_" Bokuto shrieks and Kei meets his gaze and gives him a small smile. 

"You know I like strawberry cake?" Comes out of his mouth instead and Kei watches as he face slowly slips into a grin. 

"Yeah, you mentioned it once, uhm, when we were texting." The action is surprisingly sweet and Kei smiles at him again. He doesn't get a chance to respond, because Kuroo's dad comes to tell them to go to sleep. They sleep.

All of them in one bed and Kei's limbs find themselves entwined hopelessly with Kuroo's. 

\- 

_Kuroo wakes up sleepily at four in the morning because the warmth of Tsukishima Kei has left him. He gets up too and follows Tsukishima to the balcony. He's surprised he doesn't stop and say something because Kuroo has never been much of a quiet walker. The air nips at his face, and he regrets not grabbing the Nekoma hoodie on his way out. _

_"You're supposed to be sleeping Kuroo. It's why I come out here" Tsukishima says finally, after noticing his presence. _

_"Well, when you left you took all the heat with you. It woke me up" Is Kuroo's sound argument and relishes in the tiny laugh Tsukishima gives him. _

_"You're an idiot," He says shamelessly _

_"You're the one staying at my house" Kuroo retorts "So what does that make you Tsukki?" _

_"A bigger idiot than I thought" Comes the biting reply and Kuroo laughs loud and happy. They fall back into a comfortable silence, and Kuroo remembers Bokuto and Akasshi prompting him on his head. _

_Kuroo clears his throat, drawing Tsukishima's attention to him. "So...uhm, Tsukki. You dating anyone?" _

_"No. Never have" Tsukshima admits to the silence of early morning and to Kuroo. His golden eyes watch him carefully. "Are you?" _

_Kuroo gawks again. "Nope!" _

_"That's...that's good" Tsukshima blushes in the light of the early moon and leans over to kiss him. It takes him by surprise, because, it's Tsukishima, kissing him. _

_"Wow..." For such an inexperienced kisser, Tsukishima is really good. Their lips slot perfectly and their noses don't bump. _

_"Was...Did I step out of line?" Tsukishima asks uneasily and Kuroo kisses him again. _

_"Was gonna ask you out sooner or later anyway" Is his offhand response, and he drags him back to bed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a story? Follow the link!  
https://forms.gle/Pd34NsbQdEgaP64f7


End file.
